pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
21 (film)
21 is a drama film from 2008 , published by Columbia Pictures . The film is directed by Robert Luketic and based on the true story of a blackjack team from theMassachusetts Institute of Technology , as described in the book Bringing Down the House: The Inside Story of Six MIT Students Who Took Vegas for Millions by Ben Mezrich . People who really belonged to that team, have however stated that there are elements in the film that significantly exaggerated the authors or have completely fabricated. 1 Edit ''Spoiler warning : The following text contains details on the content and / or the end of the story.'' The film begins with a scene in which Ben Campbell to a man of the Robinson scholarship is. Ben would like to get this scholarship and must have done before extraordinary things. Ben Campbell is a brilliant student at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology who spends much time to his studies at Harvard Medical School to. As a teacher he Micky Rosa the three door problem explains, this of him is impressed. Ben is asked that evening for a blackjack team that by counting cards to win money in a casino. Ben, however, like his friends, with whom he enter a contest, not abandon. Moments later, Ben decides to join the team, though, because he needs $ 300,000 to pay for his studies at Harvard Medical School. The team consists of Micky Rosa, Jill Taylor, Choi, Kianna, and Fisher. They learn to count him cards and a number of communicative signals. On weekends they go to Las Vegas to make money in the casinos there. The other team members play still very conservative, with the lowest bet. If they find that there are opportunities at their table, they give you a signal so that he sits down at the table with them. By (with signal words) to pass the state, Ben learns how to count on. By this count they get a lot of money inside. Due to its quick calculations and good game falls on Ben at Micky Rosa, Ben will be the major player, instead of Fisher. Fisher thereby becomes irritated and in a drunken stupor, he compares Are the "retard" in the movie Rain Man . Because he then becomes a fight with another casino visitor - which ultimately still shots fall - Fisher is taken by Rosa from the team and sent home. Meanwhile, there is a relationship between Jill and Ben. When he returned to MIT, he gets into a fight with his friends, with whom he takes part in a competition. He delivers wrong parts and they want him not playing. With these events in his head he travels to Las Vegas, where he loses a few tons, by ignoring the signals of the team. Rosa is furious and leaves, after Ben told too that he wants all his money back. The team decided to continue in the Riviera, but Ben will be caught and dealt with by the security guard Cole Williams. At MIT, he discovers that all the money is gone. He suspects Rosa, but can not prove it. He does Rosa or a proposal: once again go into the casino before the facial recognition software to count the cards impossible. Rosa agrees and the team comes together again to make a killing. They get $ 640,000 inside, but had to flee for Williams. Are exchanges the bag of chips with Jill for a bag of chocolate coins . This bag then it indicates Rosa, just before they split. Rosa gets into a limousine to escape, but the driver is a man of Williams. The whole evening appears to have been a conspiracy to capture Rosa. Williams is already in years after Rosa. The night that Ben was caught, they agreed that Ben Rosa to Williams would deliver. Williams claims the chips, which he wants to use for his retirement. Eventually Ben is back in front of the man of the Robinson scholarship, to whom he told the whole story. edit Category:2008 films